Soon Enough
by Franbunanza
Summary: Daniel talks to the dead too... oneshot Charladay


**A/N: Set after "Some like it Hoth", just a quick fic. **

* * *

Daniel sat on Miles's sofa while his former team mate fetched him a blanket.

He was aware that it had been along time since they had last scene each other but he couldn't help notice that Miles seemed different, he probably had his own issues and life problems. Dan really hadn't thought about how his friends lives must have just continued on in his absence.

"Here you go, sorry about the sofa. They'll probably have better accommodation for you by tomorrow or something." Miles handed the blanket over, averting his eyes. Daniel was sure they were red, as if Miles had been crying.

"Thanks, this is fine. Don't worry." Daniel cleared his throat.

Miles glanced up at him, "You okay?"

Daniel nodded, over the last few years he'd gotten good at pretending that life was just fine. "Tired, long submarine trip."

"Goodnight then." Miles nodded and gave a tight lipped smile, he seemed almost grateful for the dismissal, he turned the light out as he went.

Daniel listened closely as Miles brushed his teeth and fell into his bed, he waited for about fifteen minutes. Long enough for his friend to fall asleep.

Laying still on his back he took a square piece of paper out of his pocket. Naomi, his former boss who had died and been forgotten had a file filled with information concerning her employee's, this file came furnished with photographs of afore mentioned employee's. Daniel had routed through her bag after she had died, he sought only one of these photographs.

The moonlight through the window served enough illumination for him to look upon the woman he loved. The photo was kept in good condition, the only blemishes were the fold lines caused by his insistence on keeping it in his pocket at all times.

The time Daniel Faraday had spent with Charlotte Staples Lewis had been appallingly short, it could have been no more than a couple of months. But he became aware of the fact that he loved her unconditionally within a few weeks. He wasn't sure of the exact moment of realisation but he had narrowed it down to somewhere between meeting her and the night she settled down on the end of his bunk, smiled and stated that she was going to help him out with his memory problem. The encouraging gleam in her eye as she laid down a couple of playing cards had the strangest dizzying effect on him.

Her vivid red hair and startling blue eyes were unforgettable, but it was her illuminating smile that shined clearest of all in his memory.

Now sure that Miles must be sleeping, Daniel sat up, tucked his stolen photo away and pulled on his boots.

He rooted through some papers on Miles's dining room table, searching for the code to the security pylons. Failing to find anything he sighed and swung his arms in frustration.

That was not a good idea, a lamp met with his hand and toppled down on to the floor.

"What's going on?" Miles asked as he rushed in.

"Sorry…sorry, I broke your lamp."

Miles noticed the papers had been disturbed, "Looking for something?"

"I was just…uh…wondering about the code for the pylons." Dan decided it would probably be better just to own up, he tried to act casual scratching the back of his head.

"And why would you want to know that?" Miles sighed, not really expecting or needing an answer, he scribbled it down on a peace of paper.

Dan was grateful, "I have to…"

"I know, I get it. Just don't get caught, cos' if you do I can't cover for you." Miles handed over the code.

* * *

Once outside Daniel quietly snuck through the sleeping compound. He stopped to pick flowers, choosing a brightly coloured selection, not really caring whether they would be missed or not.

The lonely physicist tried not to look up at the house where his lost love, for now, lived and breathed. She must be about six now, he thought. It was a terrible and sickening feeling and yet it gave him some comfort to know she still existed in some sense.

He successfully entered the code into the pylon number pad and wandered into the jungle undetected.

Memories flooded back as he determined onwards to his destination, he remembered how Charlotte had joked with him on the day she had died. He had asked her about what languages she spoke and she responded with a quip about klingons. She was dying and yet she pretended to be okay. Probably not wanting him to worry about her, always adamant about protecting him.

The place she had died remained unspoilt and untouched as if nothing had ever happened there. Daniel got down on to his knees and placed the flowers where, three years ago, Charlotte's head had fallen to the side, devoid of life.

"Hey, uh, sorry I've been gone for so long." he started, he fiddled absenltly with a few strands of grass. "Been working off of the island...Physics stuff..."

Daniel settled down on to the ground and took a deep breath, "I don't want you to think that I forgot about you…I could never…oh Charlotte."

He sighed feeling really rather stupid.

Daniel was not a fool, he knew that his dear Charlotte could not hear him and she definitely could not "think" about anything. She was gone.

He accepted that truth about everyone he had ever lost, but could not bring himself to think about _her_ in that way.

"I miss you so…so much." escaped his lips, tears streamed down his cheeks. "I shouldn't think about how things could have been, but…but when you were…" he stuttered unable to finish the sentence that would have continued "when you were dying", Dan sniffed and wiped his tears away, only for more to fall, "I know that you were thinking about it."

Charlotte had blurted out "You know what my mum would say about me marrying an American!" in a mischievous tone, he understood now that her brain was failing and thus her guard had slipped.

Her words had remained in his head, her voice and accent ringing in his silent moments. Daniel hadn't been able to stomach chocolate since that day.

"Charlotte, I wish you still existed as you. I want to be able to talk to you and have you talk back. The thought of never getting to talk with or to see you again…" Daniel punched a fist on the floor, the frustration and agony that came from losing her still as raw as ever. "S'not fair, why you? why you?"

He stayed for an hour or so, desperate to feel close to her again. His solemn thoughts interrupted by distant and eerie whispers. Daniel could not make out what they were saying or whether or not they actually existed. Perhaps it was just the wind through the trees? The physicist, having nothing left to fear, remained undisturbed on his spot on the floor.

* * *

Deep in the shadows the dead red headed girl watched the man she loved suffer, unable to help him. The longing to run to him, fling her arms around him and hold on tight, just as she had when he had returned and dispelled her fears that he had been involved in the Freighter explosion, still thundered within her deceased form.

Charlotte wondered if he knew that it was just as hard for her, trapped on the other side and kept from him.

"Please, please, let me go to him just for a moment. I'll never ask for anything else." she was close to begging.

Christian shook his head. "Be quiet, I let you see him didn't I? That was the agreement."

"But, I never got to tell him that I..." tears fell from her bright blue eyes, She jerked her head to the side so her tears would remain hidden. Even in death she was uncomfortable with displaying her emotions.

"Sorry, doesn't work that way."

"You just have to accept it." Shrugged Claire nonchalantly from beside her father.

"Anyway, you'll be together again soon enough." The Father and Daughter exchanged dark smirks.

"You mean? no, no, not Daniel." Charlotte gasped, shaking her head with horror as she realised what they meant. Her mouth hung open as she read the bemused expressions on their faces.

"You miss him, he misses you, why worry. Being alive is overrated anyway." Claire continued.

"You take being alive for granted, ungrateful little brat." Charlotte snarled.

Daniel got to his feet and passed right by them, clearly heading back to the Dharma Compound. He was completely oblivious to Charlotte's presence.

Charlotte watched as he disappeared from her sight. The deceased Anthropologist was conflicted by the joy she felt at the thought of being with Daniel again and the fear caused by the knowledge that it would be possible after his death. Which, apparently, would be occurring "_soon enough"._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Reviews always deeply appreciated XXX


End file.
